Light in the dark
by Ravendo
Summary: After an encounter with a former servant of the White Witch Edmund loses his sight. Will he recover with the help of Phillip and his siblings? And how will his new bodyguard deal with the blind king?
1. The Beginning

**Alrighty then, this is the first chapter, even though this short thing can hardly be called that, of my first Narnia fanfic. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Chronicles of Narnia I wouldn't be writing fanfics. I would be in my mansion swimming in money and eating popcorn.**

It was a sunny day in the kingdom of Narnia. The sky was blue and not a cloud in sight. And of course since it was such a beautiful day King Edmund the Just couldn't bring himself to finish all the paperwork that were threatening to take over his desk.

So instead he and Phillip sneaked off before someone managed to force him into doing his duties. Edmund didn't take his duties easily, far from it, but for this day, just this one day, he thought that he could take a day off and just have fun.

Ever since the coronation four years ago he had drown himself in work trying to redeem himself from his...past mistakes.

Edmund knew that the others had forgiven him, even Mr Tumnus had. Then why couldn't he forgive himself? Shaking his head ro rid himself from those thoughts he glanced around to see that he and Phillip were standing in front of a forest.

Looking down he met Phillips gaze and they both turned to face the forest again. Something about this forest didn't seem right.

It had an aura of something...dark.

But instead of turning around and return to Cair Paravel Edmund softly touched Phillips sides with his heels. Phillip complied and they entered the forest, something the Horse would regret for the rest of his life.

**So...what do you people think? I know it's short but it's more dramatic this way! O_O**

**I promise to make the second chappie longer, so please tell me what you think. And if you have any ideas you would like to share just write a review or send me a message. I check my e-mail everyday so know that you won't be ignored.**


	2. Too dark

**So, chapter two is up. Feel free to gaze in awe at my divine awesomeness.**

**I apologize for every grammar mistake, english is not my first language and I suck at it. But I do as good as I can.**

**Disclaimer: No owning = No mansion and no popcorn. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Edmund!"

Silence.

"Edmund! Get yourself out here!"

Peter, High King of Narnia, growled in annoyance. So typical of Edmund to sleep in when they had a meeting about the relaionship with Calormen directly in the morning.

The seventeen year old once again kicked the door to Edmunds rooms and listened for five seconds.

"Alright, if that's how you want it."

Peter threw the door open and marched in, what he saw made his jaw hit the floor.

The room was empty.

So that must mean...he'd been kidnapped! No worse! He'd been killed! What should he do? Peter stormed out of the room yelling.

"Oreius!" The yell echoed through the castle and not soon after the general came galloping down the corridor looking like he'd just seen Jadis waltzing around the throne room with Aslan as her partner.

He stopped, sliding a bit on the marmor floor and looked to see if there was any enemies around to make his king scream like that.

"Your Majesty! I came as quick as possible! Has something happened!?" He gasped out trying to catch his breath. Peter looked up at the centaur with a pale face and wide eyes.

"It's Edmund! He's gone!"

What Peter hadn't expected was for the general to calm down immediatly and let a small smile be seen on his lips.

"Do not worry my liege. King Edmund woke up early this morning and went for a little trip, he took Phillip with him of course." Peter, who had been planning to start yelling again at the mentioning of Edmund going on a trip but calmed when he heard the Horse's name.

Phillip would never allow his boy to get hurt. Just as he finished that thought a small sparrow flew through the open window and landed on Oreius naked shoulder. It seemed to be upset. Peter loked at the bird and then glanced at Oreius before addressing it.

"Why so upset Gleam?" He asked the small creature. Gleam the Sparrow, spread his wings

"Majesty! Phillip has been sighted running towards Cair Paravel! King Edmund was on his back but it seemed like he was unconscious!" The sparrow had just finished his report when he found himself falling.

The High King and his general long gone.

Phillip entered the courtyard at the same time as the High King and saw the limp form of his little brother on the Horse's back and ran forward with a shout. He lifted the small body off Phillips back and was relieved to see no blood on his clothes.

Susan and Lucy ran out of the castle having heard their brothers shout and gasped when they caught sight of Edmund in their older brothers arms.

Susan took charge of the situation immediatly, healers were noticed and Edmund was carried to his room. Oreius, on Susans order, took the poor Horse to the stable to make sure he was taken care of.

Waiting outside their brothers room the three siblings where waiting anxiously for the healers to finish their check up and tell them what was wrong with Edmund. A moment after the healer Barkstreak came out of the room stroking his beard with a perplexed look on his face.

Preparing for the worst the king and two queens of Narnia tensed, gipping eachothers hands tightly. It was Lucy who found her voice first.

"H-how is he?" She asked, a small trembling in her voice. The faun looked at her and then at the other two monarchs.

"Truth to be told, your majesties. I can't find anything wrong with him. No wounds or bruises. Nothing."

Peter met Susans eyes and then looked at Barkstreak.

"Then why is he unconscious? Maybe his head have been taking a hit." The old faun shook his head.

"No your majesty. There was no sign that King Edmund has been a victim to violence." This confused the siblings. Then why in the name of Aslan was their brother in his room, out cold on his bed? Before any of the had the chance to speak Oreius came walking down the corridor. He bowed the strange way of centaurs and nodded to the healer.

"Your Majesties, I have talked to Phillip, it is strange. For he has no memories of what could have happened to King Edmund."

Before anyone could open their mouths to ask what he meaned Oreius raised his hand.

"Forgive me your majesties, but I do not know more. Phillip was in too much of a shock to say more so I left him in the hands of the stable keeper. And I've also taken the liberty to send a few trackers to follow the trail back to the place where they must have been attacked to find out who did this."

Peter nodded his approval before telling the general what the old faun had told them. Raising one of his eyebrows Oreius studied the wall in thoughts. Before he could say something a dwarf came out of Edmunds room looking at the people outside.

"Barkstreak! The king is awake!" The dwarf gaped.

Whilr he was talking the three monarchs had rushed past him and into the room of their beloved brother. Seeing their brother sitting up in the bed, alive, was simply too much for them and they all attacked him with fierce hugs crying out his name.

Flinching, as if he hadn't seen them coming, he looked up.

"Peter? Susan? Lu?" He asked, his voice weak and weary.

Peter laughed hugging his brother once again before speaking.

"Of course it's us Ed! Don't scare us like that ever again!"

Edmund looked around and spoke again.

"Why is it so dark?"

Peter and his sisters looked at eachother confused. Dark? It was in the middle of the day, with the sun shining into the room.

Suspicious Susan looked at her dark haired brother. She opened her mouth only to close it again. She swallowed and spoke slowly, as if fearing the answer.

"Ed, can you look at me please? She asked, her voice strained. Edmund looked around again as if searching for something.

"No, I can't see you. It's too dark."

**Chapter two finished. Look! It is longer than the first chappie! Even though I had to squeeze every word out of my brain and I now have an headache. Anyway, please review. I would love to hear what you guys think. Until next time!**


	3. Decision Enter Tiborn

**Finally chapter three is up.**

**Have in mind that english is not my first language so it's bond to be some mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"No I can't see you. It's too dark."_

Susan made a choked sound before she turned around and ran out of the room.

Lucy glanced at Peter and after recieving a nod of approval she followed the upset queen.

Peter hugged his little brother closer and sobbed, his tears disappearing in Edmund's dark hair.

"Peter...it's not dark in here isn't it?"

Peter only tightened his grip and that's the only answer Edmund needed.

Wrapping his arms around his sibling he hid his face in the crook of the older's neck.

Tears falling from his blind eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Four days has gone since the loss of Edmunds sight and he still had to come out of his room. Rumors of the now blind king had spread across Narnia and there were wild guesses of what could have happened to him.

Some said it was a Hag that cursed him, some that he had fallen down the stairs in Cair Paravel and lost his sight.

Some even tought he hadn't eaten enough carrots.

Peter having heard the rumors scoffed and rolled his eyes.

He had more important things to do than listening to strange rumors of what had caused his brothers blindness.

He had discussed with his sisters and they agreed that Edmund had to get out of his room.

His little brother would fade away if they continued to let him sit in his room day and night.

So he had spoken to Oreius and the centaur had advised him to get someone to watch over his brother. Someone who could help him and still not make him feel useless.

First they had thought of Phillip, but he would be mothering the Just King to death, so he was out. Peter and his sisters were also out of question, Edmund would only snap at them and tell them to go away.

After discussing the matter Oreius had proposed that they assigned a centaur to guard and help him. After thinking it through Peter had to agree.

A centaur would be the best for his brother.

And Oreius had listed a few good centaurs that he thought were the best suited for the difficult task of looking after Edmund.

So here he was.

Sitting on his throne looking at the centaur in front of him.

Tiborn, a stern looking centaur, was the last on the list.

The others had been good, but Peter wanted someone who would not jus be a good guardian but also a good friend to his little brother.

And after having talked to Tiborn he had to make his decision.

Oreius had told him that Tiborn was loyal and kind, perhaps a bit stern, but he would do all in his power to protect his charge. It sounded great but would they get along?

Edmund was stubborn and Peter was sure he would fight tooth and nail against his siblings decision that he would have a guard.

Peter made his decision.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Tiborn pictured his future he would've never have guessed that he would be babysitting a blind king.

But then again, he never thought he would survive the White Wich and see the winter come to it's end.

Tiborn, unlike others of his kind, never searched the stars for a view of the future.

He was a soldier, he thought that everyone makes his own destiny, if he just worked hard enough. He had frowned when the High King had asked him to guard and watch over his younger brother, but for some reason he had accepted.

Why?

Tiborn didn't know, it was just a feeling he had that something would happen and that the younger monarch would need his guidance.

And here he was, standing outside Edmunds room waiting for the High King would tell him to come in. After a while, couldn't be more than thirty minutes he was told to enter the royal bedchamber. What he saw made him shocked.

He had only seen the Just king a few times before, a healthy laughing child.

But this pale boy was not the king he remembered. Edmund had lost weight in the few days that had gone since he lost his sight. The skin under his eyes were almost black, maybe he hadn't been able to sleep?

But what disturbed Tiborn the most was his eyes. Those darkbrown eyes that always had had a mischievous glimt in them.

They were dead now. Empty and unseeing.

Something inside Tiborn hurt when he saw them. And that was the moment he made his decision. As long as he lived he would make sure nothing would hurt the little king.

He didn't hear the pleased purr that seemed to come out of nowhere.

**Done! Enter Tiborn. YAY! The Centaur is here to save the day!! _; I'm not particularly pleased with this chapter but I had to post something x_x**

**Please review, I would love to hear what you think. And I want to improve my writing so tell me if I have made some grammatic mistake. **


	4. Out of the room

**Sorry I'm so late with updating, I've been struck down by the virus writers block. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Narnia or the characters. Exept Tiborn, he's mine.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

My betrayal took my pride

My pride took my hope

With my hope the light followed

Without light I can't see

I wonder who my friend could be

Voices. Someone was talking to him. He didn't listen. He didn't look at them either. Couldn't. Everything was so dark. Why? He remembered his trip with Philip.

Remembered entering the forest. It had felt wrong. The forest had been dark.

The trees hadn't been moving. Why did he enter? He remembered asking Philip to go back.

To return to Cair Paravel. After that, no more.

Edmund was brought back from his thoughts when Peter touched his shoulder.

He looked up but couldn't see his brother. Peter was talking to him. Could hear his voice.

He said something about a guard. A centaur would be watching over him.

So he wouldn't fear leaving his room.

He felt sorry for the centaur.

Peter sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair. Edmund was so quiet.

No outburst when he told him about Tiborn. He shared a look with the centaur and walked out of the room, leaving Tiborn with the Just king.

The centaur looked at the small king. He seemed...sad. What could he be thinking?

Waiting for the king to talk Tiborn made himself comfortable.

He would wait until Edmund was ready.

Two days later Tiborn still could be found waiting for the king to talk. He hadn't moved from his place by the kings bed. Edmund, despite his depression, had started to grow annoyed.

Why were he still there? He hadn't even left for food. Stubborn centaur.

But he still couldn't help but worry.

The centaur, what was his name again, Tiborn, he must be starving. He knew how much a centaur ate, they had to eat for both the horse and man parts, so why didn't he eat? Was it because he refused food?

Did the centaur decide not to eat until he ate? If that's so...then it would be his fault if Tiborn starved to death.

Sitting up in the bed, which made him exhausted because of the lack of food and sleep, he pulled the covers off his body and tried to stand up on the floor.

Edmund gasped when he felt his weak legs buckle under him.

Having watched the young king with a raised eyebrow Tiborn was quickly by his side supporting the weakened human.

Holding onto his king Tiborn guided Edmund across the room to his closet helping him pick out some clothes. Edmund managed to dress himself with minimal assistance and with Tiborns help he made his way towards the kitchen. If he had been able to see he would have noticed the small proud smile on the centaurs lips.

Peter and his sisters were currently sitting at a table in the kitchen eating breakfast.

They were quiet, worrying over their brother who still had to come out of his room. So guess their surprise when the kitchen door opened and Edmund walked in, supported by Tiborn.

Tiborn helped Edmund sit down at the table and the chefs were quick to serve them both.

Edmund silently picked up a piece of toast from the plate in front of him and started to eat.

After sitting silently for ten minutes eating slowly Edmund got annoyed at his family and raised his head glaring in the direction of his siblings.

"What?" he asked. Not being able to resist anymore, Lucy threw herself at her brother hugging him with all her might. Surprised at the assault Edmund tumbled out of the chair.

Lying on the floor with Lucy still hugging him he wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her back. Soon the other two joined the hug and Edmund found himself crushed by three emotional siblings. Watching the scene Tiborn and the servants smiled fondly at their royal family and continued with their work.

Or in Tiborns case, eating.

**Finally a chapter out, for the first time in my life I had writers block. And it was almost impossible to squeeze something out. Anyway, I'm not exactly proud of this chapter, and it's way too short, but next chapter I'll make even longer so it might take some time before I update. You know how it works, review so I'll know what to improve and so on. I'm still a novice and would love to hear your advices. Until next time!**


End file.
